Responsibility
by VickyT36
Summary: Based on the small scene from the hands of time season. Long before Kai took on the responsibility of being a Ninja, he took on the responsibility of being a big brother.


**What's up readers, it's VickyT36 here with another Ninjago fanfic. I hope you all enjoy!**

Years ago before Kai was the Master of Fire, a Ninja, or even an amateur blacksmith he was just an ordinary two-year-old. He lived in the village of Ignacia with his parents Maya and Ray. And soon, the family would be getting a new addition.

Maya was currently pregnant with her second child, and Ray was looking forward to having another child, and Kai was looking foreword to being a big brother.

* * *

One evening, Ray was preparing dinner, while Maya was fixing up the nursery. The room looked perfect. The walls were painted red, had a red fuzzy rug, there was a crib complete with a mobile, rocking chair, and shelves with baby books and baby toys.

She'd just finished putting down the sheets in the crib, and then she sat down in the rocking chair. "Whew, well your room's all ready, so you can come out whenever you want now." Maya said to her swollen stomach.

Just then, the door opened, and Kai walked in. "Hi, sweetie." Maya greeted. "Hi, Mama, is baby here yet?" asked Kai in a baby voice. "No, your new baby's not here just yet, but soon." said Maya.

Kai walked up to his mom, and laid his head against her stomach. "Can you feel the baby kick?" asked Maya. As Kai rested his head against her, he felt a thump, which was the baby's kick. "Yeah." Kai answered giggling.

Maya giggled too. "Maya, Kai, dinner's ready." called Ray from downstairs. "You ready to eat, sweetie?" Maya asked her son. "Yeah." he replied. The left the nursery, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"I hope you're both in the mood for fried shrimp and rice and vegetables." said Ray, putting the food on the table. "Looks good, Ray." Complimented Maya. "Thanks, hon. Let's get you into your high chair, Kai." Said Ray.

He picked up Kai, and placed him in his high chair. Then he went over, and helped his wife sit down. As they all enjoyed their dinner, Maya and Ray discussed baby names, and Kai kept saying how they should the name the baby silly names such as "Stinky Feet" and "Bitty".

The two giggled at those suggestions. After dinner and a bath, Maya and Ray put Kai to bed. "Goodnight, buddy." said Ray, kissing his son's forehead. "Sleep tight, sweetie." said Maya, pulling the covers over him.

"Night, Mommy. Goodnight, Daddy." said Kai. His parents turned on his night light, turned off the actual light, and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Maya and Ray woke up before Kai, and were on their way downstairs to start breakfast, when Maya felt something. "Whoa." she said, holding her stomach. "Maya, are you okay?" asked Ray.

"Well Ray, someone's decided they're ready to come now." Maya answered. "Okay. You go downstairs and sit down, I'll go grab your suitcase." Said Ray, going back to their bedroom.

Maya went downstairs and sat down in the living room, then she got to the phone and made some phone calls. As Ray was going to head downstairs with his wife's suitcase, he saw the door to Kai's room open.

"Daddy, where are you going?" He asked. "It's time for your new baby brother or sister to come. So Daddy's got to get Mommy to the hospital." Ray explained. Kai got an excited look on his face, and quickly followed his dad downstairs.

"The baby's coming, Mommy?" Kai asked going up to his mom. "Yes, and while we're gone Mrs. Conner's gonna come over and babysit you." Maya told him. When their neighbor, Mrs. Conner arrived, Ray and Maya hugged and kissed their son goodbye, and left in their car for the hospital.

* * *

After Mrs. Conner gave Kai some cereal for breakfast, he had fun. He colored, played with his toys, watched TV, and ran around outside. "Kai are you ready for lunch?" Asked Mrs. Conner. "Yeah." Said Kai, happily as he got up from his swing set, and followed her inside.

She made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and glass of milk for lunch, and Kai ate it happily. After eating, Mrs. Conner put Kai down for a nap. As he slept, a phone call came. "Hello?" She asked, answering the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Conner, it's Ray." Said Ray over the line. "Oh hello, Ray. How're things going, how's Maya?" Asked Mrs. Conner. "Everything's fine, and Maya's okay, but the baby's not here just yet. I was just calling to see how Kai is." Ray told her.

"Oh he's fine. He's taking a nap right now." Mrs. Conner answered. "Good. I've got to go now. I'll call back when the baby gets here." Said Ray. "All right, goodbye." Said Mrs. Conner, and hung up.

Soon the afternoon turned to evening, and as Mrs. Conner was getting Kai out of the bathtub, they got another phone call. Kai was curious as to what Mrs. Conner was talking about, and then she gave Kai the phone.

"Your daddy wants to talk to you." she told him. "Hello?" asked Kai. "Hey, buddy, guess what, you have a baby sister." said Ray over the phone. "Really?" asked Kai. "Yeah, and your mom can't wait to see you." answered Ray.

"I miss you guys." Kai told him. "We do too, son. But I'll come by first thing in the morning, and take you to see your new sister and your mom." Replied Ray. "Okay." said Kai. They said goodbye, and hung up the phone.

When it came time for Kai to go to bed, Mrs. Conner tucked him into bed, and she left him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Kai finished his cereal his dad came home. "Daddy." said Kai happily, going up to him. "Hey, buddy. Thanks for watching him, Mrs. Conner." said Ray. "No problem, Ray." Mrs. Conner replied.

"So you ready to go meet your baby sister?" asked Ray. "Yeah." answered Kai. Ray put Kai into his car seat, and then they rode to the hospital. When they got there they went up in an elevator to the maternity ward.

Once they got there they went to Maya's room. In the room, Maya lying in bed and was wearing a blue hospital gown, and had a baby in her arms. "Hi, Mommy." Said Kai. "Hi sweetie. Come say hi to your sister, Nya." Said Maya.

Kai went over to his mom's bed, and Ray put him next to his mom. He looked at the baby, who was wrapped in a red blanket, and black hair. He was amazed, the baby was so small and looked really fragile.

"Isn't she cute?" Asked Maya. "Yeah." Kai agreed. "She's your little sister, buddy. You're a big brother now." said Ray. "Can I hold her?" asked Kai. "Okay, let's get you in the chair, over here." said Ray.

He put Kai in a chair in the room, then took his new daughter from his wife. "Now be very careful." He said, as he put Nya in Kai's arms. Kai smiled at his new sister, then she opened her eyes and began cooing. "She's your responsibility now, Kai." Ray told him.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to look after her, and help take care of her." Added Maya. "Do you think you can do that?" Asked Ray. "Yeah." Replied Kai, as he cuddled Nya.

 **The End, plz review  
**


End file.
